A Frozen , Cold Prison
by Joseph AGC
Summary: It's a story about Hiccup going to prison. It comes together soon. Just read it and see what you think. You might like it. T/M rating, HiccElsa


**I know I'm really getting ahead of myself here for story making but, this idea has been stuck in my head for ages and I decided I'll put a chapter out and see how it goes. You guys shouldn't expect frequent updates , however I'm gonna try now with my other stories. My "The Soldier and A cold heart" is having a major roadblock. I'm currently working on all of them, just be patient. **

**Hope you all understand, take care. **

It had been 5 years since the incident. The incident that left Hiccup Haddock in jail, on death row. This was the not so major city of ArenBerk. Strange name, but it was the best so far. One half of the city belonged to Berk, a major city to the South West and one half belonged to another city called Arendelle, land owners couldn't change the deeds and this threatened peace between the two citites so they came to a mutual agreement for the name and town rights.

It was 2012, a warm day in ArenBerk, traffic was moving safely and people were going about their lives . The nice and clean city which wasn't so crowded . Plenty of space for everyone.

Coming back from his shift from the local grocery store was young Hiccup Haddock, a 16 year old boy. A tall, thin and lanky boy. He was clumsy and uncoordinated . He was also smart. It had been another average day, school ,bullies and work.

On the bright side, his roommate / girlfriend always cheered him up. His girlfriend, how had it all happened? One week , they were just classmates and the next week they were together as a couple. It made Hiccup's cousin ,Snotlout super jealous. He thought he'd deserve Astrid.

Now, Hiccup was just crossing the road to get to his apartment. A 15 story apartment. It was just an average one, nothing fancy. It just kept the roof over their heads and a bed to sleep in at night. Hiccup and Astrid both shared the rent, even though Hiccup persisted to not let Astrid pay the rent.

Reaching the lobby, it was a rather nice lobby, the owners spent some amount to make it look nicer and they did it nicely. The security guard was at his office , reading a newspaper and some tenants were just hanging around , talking to one another.

Hiccup entered and went for the elevator, giving the people and guard a polite nod. They nodded back all friendly . Hiccup entered the elevator and pressed the floor number "10".

The elevator wasn't playing any music which was strange to Hiccup, it was always blaring out crappy music.

The elevator reached the designated floor and the metallic doors came out, revealing a lit hallway. However, what caught Hiccup's eye wasn't the new hallway light color, it was the amount of policemen outside his door. Feeling dread, he quickly rushed over to them .

"Excuse me, what's going on here?" asked Hiccup

"Sir, please stay back. This is a crime scene, authorized personal and officers only." The large officer spoke to Hiccup.

"But I live here, this is my place. Where's Astrid?!"

The policeman's eyes showed sadness. "We are sorry to inform you that this girl, Astrid was murdered ."

Then, Hiccup's world went black. He didn't faint, no , he went void. Not hearing anything, barely processing those words the man had just told him.

The policeman went back to his duties and asking the tenants if they had heard anything. Just then, another policeman dragged a man outside. Hiccup took notice, and the man turned out to be Snotlout.

Just at the same moment, Snotlout looked up and saw Hiccup. Hiccup saw he had an evil smile forming. In a split second, before Hiccup could react to this, Snotlout yelled, "That's the man, he was the one who killed my dear Astrid! "

All officers looked at Hiccup and charged for the young boy, Hiccup couldn't react. One officer tackled him and handcuffed him. Hiccup finally understood the problem and yelled, "I'm innocent, I wasn't even home all day."

"Sir, you have the right to remain silent , anything you say will be used against you in court."

Hiccup looked up to see Snotlout smiling evilly , then it all clicked in Hiccup's mind. Snotlout killed Astrid out of revenge.

Hiccup couldn't prove anything. He could only wait until they were to interrogate him at the station, maybe his Dad, the mayor of Berk and city judge of ArenBerk could help.

Why would Snotlout do this, forensic evidence would surely lead to Snotlout being in the room.

All Hiccup could do was wait.

**So that wasn't a good intro in my mind. But I'll work on it. The second chapter will be more explained and helpful. **


End file.
